


灭霸x洛基

by loveloki123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123





	灭霸x洛基

“这就是诡计之神？”灭霸看着眼前身材纤长面容出众的神明，再回头看向自己的手下，嘴角扬起一丝冷酷的微笑，不屑的道，“你能做什么，小东西？”  
四周一阵哄笑，但是洛基并不在意，他眼神充满坚定甚至还有戏谑，轻薄的嘴唇一字一句说的清楚：“你想做的，我都可以。”说完，还颇为骄傲的向前踏近一步。  
灭霸惊讶于神明眼中透露出的狠戾，其实他早对诡计之神有所耳闻，只是没想到有一天能够合作罢了。  
“这对你有什么好处呢？”灭霸懒散的拄在王座上，这个神的能力也许不容小觑，但他并不放在眼里。  
诡计之神听闻笑了，他笑的不屑，仿佛提问者明知故问，“I do what i want.”  
很多事总是毫无理由就是了。

直到那天，他也没想到自己为什么又会交出宇宙魔方。

“I do what i want？”灭霸手死死钳住诡计之神的咽喉，感受着那张俊秀的脸蛋儿因为挣扎扭曲变形。这就是你想要的？他从鼻子里哼出一声，手里的人早已断气，垃圾一样的扔到地上。  
“洛基——！”  
“洛基……”  
他无动于衷的踏着雷霆之神破碎的怒吼声离去。

这就是你用自己生命保护下来的人，毫无反抗之力的弱小神明，他现在一无所有了。  
连你，他也失去了。

弱者。  
……

他唾弃，  
却感受到身后一只眼睛已成血洞的怒视。

————————————————  
在远处，有一片光亮。伸出手，光线从指缝中穿出，灼亮却又仿佛近在眼前。  
这是什么？  
这是在哪儿？

“洛基——！”

谁在叫唤？

“值得吗？”

谁在说话？

“I do what i want……”  
声音中的坚定与自负，  
发生什么了。

为什么在哭泣，为什么在颤抖？

“洛基也会哭吗？”  
片刻而已。

 

——————————————  
“别装了。”低沉的声线，是此刻最不想听到的。  
洛基“唰”的睁眼，坐起来，观察四周，置身于一片惨白之中。唯一可以区分的就是那一团让人无法忽视的巨大紫色，看着碍眼的紧。

灭霸站起来朝他走进。  
诡计之神不动声色的向后挪了挪身体……他皱起眉头，发现自己无法施展法术。

为什么有那么一副恶心的笑容出现在我眼前，洛基下意识的向自己腰间摸索，这是他最后图以自保的武器。

“已经尝过了。”一双大手毫不费力的控制住洛基的行动，“那把小匕首的滋味确实不好受……”  
灭霸就像一个焦头烂额的猎人，终于捉到了耍弄自己的狡猾猎物，恨不得将他扒皮，抽筋……逐渐加重的力道，他享受着猎物死鱼一般的挣扎，鱼拼命的甩着尾巴也无法重新回到海里。

“不要……”强烈的窒息感，让洛基几乎停止了思考。这感觉似曾相识，他仿佛重新置身于一片废墟，一个眼眶已是血洞的面孔向自己发出撕心裂肺的嚎叫。  
有两滴泪顺着眼角滑落。

灭霸放松了力道，洛基重新跌坐在床上，坚硬的特殊板质材料砸的他背生疼。

重获呼吸，洛基控制不住咳的剧烈，感觉心脏都要爆掉了。

“I do what i want……”两只巨大的手指接着捏住洛基的下巴，强迫着他抬头正视自己。

“放手……”洛基从牙缝里挤出一句，他的手紧紧握住与他相差巨大的胳膊，直到用力的指尖都泛起白痕。

“我记得你之前说过的一切……”灭霸突然没来由的冒出一句，喃喃的像在自语，“一切。”

洛基一脸莫名的盯着“敌人”的自说自话，同时四处观察，趁机寻求逃生之法。

“你还说过，”灭霸定定的望着充满狡黠的绿色瞳孔，“你想做的，我都可以。”  
洛基喉咙哽动……从灭霸的眼神中，他察觉出不妙……  
“我最后放了那个没用的神，”突然靠近的危险气息，洛基挣扎着闪躲。“我想做的……”  
灭霸手指在洛基的胸膛处游移，他感受到诡计之神在微微颤抖，“哗”的一把扯碎了他的上衣。

灭霸还是第一次从诡计之神的眼中看到惊慌失措，这股恐惧的味道还真不错。

他伸出舌头顺着洛基的脸颊往下舔，感受猎物的震颤，他真想再玩弄他些许……但是，有点忍不住了。  
洛基不知道，灭霸的关键部位因为自己撑起一个帐篷的时候该有什么想法。他突然感觉自己的身体无法动弹，也发不出声音。  
好像是某种法术，  
他只能随着灭霸的摆弄改变姿势。

他的眼眶因为情绪激动而泛红，呼吸也因为愤怒变得粗重。  
但是无可奈何的承受着侮辱，他将双目紧闭。

“睁开。”他应声睁开双眼，就连眼皮都不在听自己的使唤，直到他的眼睛睁到酸涩，接着流出泪水来减缓这痛楚。

“我要你看着我，进入你。”  
灭霸说着，一只手勾上洛基的腰腹，在他的裤子边缘摩挲，接着“唰唰”几下，将他身下的衣物也都撕成了碎片。  
“唔……”洛基从嗓子里发出一声呜咽，他更多的是感到羞辱。  
“如果你现在能动的话，是不是会哭着求我呢？”  
灭霸的大手摸上洛基光洁的胸膛，在他的胸前搓揉着。“确实感觉不错，”灭霸赞叹着，诡计之神的身体虽然看上去瘦弱但是肌肉皮肤的触感格外的好，他的手指在上面疯狂的按压抓弄，很快洛基的胸口就布满一道道鲜红的指痕。看着属于自己制造的痕迹，灭霸的狂躁欲望更加蠢蠢欲动。  
当他比例巨大的手指搓揉上胸前的两点时，画面看上去格外诡异。如果不是声音被封住，洛基现在一定破口大骂。  
可是现在他只能疼到抽气，每一次灭霸的手指扫过，带来的不仅是痛楚对他而言更是侮辱。  
他死死盯着眼前愉悦的施暴者，如果眼神可以成为武器，那现在灭霸一定已经暴毙。

双腿被粗鲁的一下掰开！

“哼……”洛基吃痛的呻吟，突然被迫暴露在外的器官因为冷空气的进入在微微颤抖。  
洛基的余光扫到灭霸正褪着裤子，然后一根巨大的紫色阳具弹跳着蓬勃而出。  
他晃着自己那根，来到了洛基身前。

洛基在心里呼了一声救命！下一秒就被扯拽着双腿向床沿拉过去，小穴直接抵在行凶者狰狞的阴茎上。  
“哦……”灭霸发出一声舒爽的呻吟。

不要不要……  
洛基在自己心里不停的念道……  
无论如何也无法逃脱了，他只能眼看着一切继续发生。

“看上去是第一次呢？”灭霸的手指抵在柔软的小洞入口，他的一根手指看上去进入都费劲，“那个弱鸡神明没跟你做过？”  
他明知道洛基现在无法回答，却还是在问。

“怎么办呢？”灭霸好像烦恼着，将手指捅入娇嫩的小穴，初次被进入的陌生感，洛基瞪大了眼睛。  
“你里面真热啊。”灭霸的手指在毫无润滑的情况下开始抽插，他粗糙的皮肤刮的柔软的内壁撕裂般的疼痛，看着身下人扭曲绝望的小脸，灭霸坏笑着另一根手指也抵上诱人的洞口。

“我对你已经够好了，你看你要吃下这么大的家伙呢！”灭霸炫耀般晃了晃自己粗大的阴茎，本来的体型差异，加上现在这根已是血脉喷张，上面的青筋都根根凸起，像一个青面獠牙的野兽在叫嚣。

被两根手指抽插着，洛基已经脸色煞白，灭霸笑着加了三根手指……嘴里还念叨着：“不够……远远不够……”

下一秒，洛基的尖叫声像是从嘴里喷发而出，响彻了整间屋子。灭霸取消了魔法。  
他看着洛基的反应，整张脸也狰狞的笑着，抓紧洛基，让他无法动弹。一副手铐死死的钳住洛基的双腕，还有一副凭空出现的巨大脚链。

越反抗才越有意思。

灭霸索性掐住洛基的脖子，那股强烈的窒息感再次袭来，洛基第一次觉得怕，他真的怕死了这种感觉。  
意识正在逐渐涣散……  
“啊——！”  
惨叫声撕心裂肺。  
灭霸按住自己的阴茎直接对准洛基的后穴捅了进去。

 

破碎的呻吟混合着眼泪从嘴里含糊不清的流泻而出，灭霸将身体向外抽出的时候，看着一股鲜血顺着两人的交合缝处溢出来。

他另一只手更加重力道，按的洛基头整个向后高高扬起，接着下体又猛的捅了进去。  
洛基拼命挣扎着，身体疯狂的扭动，铁链撞击到一起发出无比刺耳的声响。

无论，灭霸怎样粗暴的对待，洛基就是不说一句求饶的话。

他充满痛苦的记忆中回现出熟悉的身影，血洞一般的眼睛正向外渗出黑色的血，那人撕心裂肺的喊叫和自己此刻的仿佛混在一起。

洛基费力的将双眼聚焦，就看到了灭霸的脸……  
“索尔……”  
洛基费力的吐出这两个字，昏死过去。

灭霸撇嘴，但依然没有停止动作，只是他不用掐着洛基的脖子了倒能腾出另一只手来扶住他的腰部，更利于自己冲刺。

他不知疲倦的在洛基的体内疯狂搅动着，血顺着床沿滴答着流了一地。在明晃晃的光亮中显得妖冶至极。

“味道真不错啊。”  
房间内弥漫着一股血腥气味。  
……  
……  
撞击声，不断。  
……  
直到最后一刻，灭霸将精液悉数射到洛基的身体里，高潮的状态持续了好久。  
这是他第一次尝到诡计之神的味道，  
他满意的想，以后自己还会尝到很多次……


End file.
